HP Facebook
by Akko-San
Summary: Et si internet était accessible chez les sorciers ? Et si Poudlard était soudain sur la toile ? Et si les professeurs et les élèves s'inscrivaient sur Facebook ? Comment cela se finirait-il ? Sûrement en un joyeux bordel ! OS à ne pas prendre au sérieux !


_Salut tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouvel OS sur Facebook mais cette fois-ci on part dans le monde de Harry Potter ! Encore une fois je remercie Akane Bleeding pour avoir corrigé les fautes et aussi pour quelques répliques ! Voilà bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Harry Potter est maintenant ami avec Ron Weasley

Harry Potter a rejoint le groupe "Hogwarts it's my home"

Harry Potter a rejoint le groupe "Gryffondor"

Hermione Granger aime la page "Le Savoir vient des Livres"

Harry Potter est désormais membre de "Dumbledore's Army"

Ron Weasley a publié sur le mur de Neville Londubat : « Neville, j'ai retrouvé ton crapaud dans mon tiroir à

caleçon… Vient le chercher ! »

Harry Potter et 4 autres personnes aiment la publication de Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger aime la page "Lire l'histoire de Poudlard au moins une fois dans sa vie"

Drago Malfoy a créé la page "Mon père en entendra parler" et la page "Putain d'hippogriffe !"

Fol Œil aime la page "Mes élèves sont des fouines"

Le groupe "Serpentard" aime la page "Putain d'hippogriffe !"

Nick quasi-sans-tête a fait une demande d'ajout au club des "Chasseurs sans tête"

Forges Weasley et Gred Weasley vous invite à une avant-première de leur nouveau produit

La demande d'ajout de Nick quasi-sans-tête a été refusé par le club des "Chasseurs sans tête"

Harry Potter aime la page "Oculus reparo"

Severus Snape a crée la page "Ne. Me. Mentez. pas !"

Remus Lupin aime la page "Je hais les pleine lune !"

Severus Snape a créé la page "Ouvrez vos livre page 394"

Le groupe "Serpentard" aime la page "Ouvrez vos livres page 394"

Le groupe "Dumbledore's Army" a créé la page "Quel est ton Patronus ?"

Albus Dumbledore a publié dans le groupe "L'ordre du Phénix" : « Ce soir réunion à 20h, ne soyez pas en retard. »

Hermione Granger a publié dans la page "Quel est ton Patronus ?" : « Une loutre pour ma part ! »

Sirius Black et 6 autres personnes aiment la publication de Albus Dumbledore

Molly Weasley a commenté la publication de Albus Dumbledore : « J'amène les petits gâteaux ! »

Ron Weasley et 8 autres personnes aiment la publication de Hermione Granger

Sirius Black a répondu au commentaire de Molly Weasley : « Je m'occupe du thé dans ce cas. »

Severus Snape a répondu au commentaire de Sirius Black : « Sale cabot, on va pas à un Tea time de bonnes femmes qui parlent chiffons et compagnie ! »

Loufocalove a commenté la publication de Hermione Granger : « Moi, c'est un jolie Lapin ! »

Drago Malfoy a partagé la page : "Crache limace, c'est dégueulasse !" à Ron Weasley.

Ron Weasley a publié sur le mur de Drago Malfoy : « Ferme-là, la fouine ! »

Drago Malfoy a répondu à la publication de Ron Weasley : « Weasmoche ! Ne pourris pas mon mur, bordel !

Retourne voir Saint Potter ! »

Blaise Zabini et 28 autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Drago Malfoy

Ron Weasley a créé la page "Exterminons toutes les fouines et serpents de Hogwarts !"

Le groupe Gryffondor aime la page "Exterminons toutes les fouines et serpents de Hogwarts !"

Hermione Granger a publié dans la page "Exterminons toutes les fouines et serpents de Hogwarts !" : «Ronald Weasley ! Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ! »

Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini aiment la publication de Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley a commenté la publication de Hermione Granger : « Mais 'Mione… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Hermione Granger a répondu au commentaire de Ron Weasley : « Rien ! Il ne m'arrive rien Ron, je dis seulement ce que je pense ! »

Drago Malfoy aime le commentaire de Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley a répondu au commentaire de Hermione Granger : « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de

Hermione ? Et toi la fouine dégage de là ! »

Hermione Granger a répondu au commentaire de Ron Weasley : « … »

Drago Malfoy a répondu au commentaire de Ron Weasley : « Bah alors Weasmoche, on sait mis à dos sa miss-je-sais-tout ? »

Hermione Granger a répondu au commentaire de Drago Malfoy : « N'en rajoutes pas, Drago ! »

Ron Weasley a répondu à Hermione Granger : «"Drago" ? Mais bon sang 'Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Harry Potter a publié sur le mur de Hermione Granger : « Hermione, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Hermione Granger a répondu à la publication de Harry Potter : « Oui, oui je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry Potter aime le commentaire de Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley a commenté le commentaire de Hermione Granger : « Et c'est tout ? Mon pote, Harry, tu ne peux pas passer aussi rapidement sur… sur ce genre de chose ! »

Harry Potter a répondu au commentaire de Ron Weasley : « Si. »

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a créé la page : "Les Horcruxes sont ma survit"

Le groupe "Mangemort" aime la page "Les Horcruxes sont ma survit"

Harry Potter a créé la page "Vagabonder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu"

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et 3 autres personnes aiment la page "Vagabonder dans les couloir après le couvre-feu"

Severus Snape a publié dans la page "Vagabonder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu" : « Vous avouez enfin -et devant tous- que vous vous promenez la nuit dans les couloirs ! C'est fou a quel point vous ressemblez à votre père, Potter ! Lui aussi se pavanait dans le château ! »

Harry Potter a répondu au commentaire de Severus Snape : « Mon père ne se pavanait pas… Et moi non plus. »

Ginny Weasley a changé sa photo de profil

Hermione Granger, Loufocalove et 4 autres personnes aiment la photo de profil de Ginny Weasley

Drago Malfoy a publié sur le mur de Harry Potter : « Alors le balafré, tu ne vas pas aimer la nouvelle photo de Weaslette ? »

Harry Potter a répondu au commentaire de Drago Malfoy : « Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! »

Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment la photo de profil de Ginny Weasley

Albus Dumbledore a créé la page "On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres… Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière"

Le groupe "Gryffondor", "Serdaigle" et "Poufsouffle" aime la page "On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres… Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière"

Sirius Black a créé le groupe "Les Maraudeurs"

Remus Lupin, Harry Potter et 2 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe "Les Maraudeurs"

Forges Weasley a publié dans le groupe "Les Maraudeurs" : « Je jure solennellement que… »

Gred Weasley a commenté la publication de Forges Weasley : « mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et trois autres personnes aiment le commentaire de Forges Weasley et de Gred Weasley

Le groupe "Les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban" a créé la page "Les baisers, c'est le pied !"

Le groupe "Mangemort" aime la page "Les baisers, c'est le pied !"

Seamus Finnigan aime la page "Les explosions sont mon quotidien !"

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a publié dans la page "Les baisers, c'est le pied !" : « Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi, mes chers amis ? »

Le groupe "Les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban" vient de fusionner avec le groupe "Mangemort"

Le groupe "Les Détraqueurs des Mangemorts" vient d'être créé

Harry Potter aime la page "Les cicatrices, c'est sexy !"

Ginny Weasley aime la page "Les Harpies de Holyhead"

Harry Potter aime la page "Expelliarmus, le sort que je préfère !"

Hermione Granger aime la page "C'est LeviOsa, et non LeviosA"

Ginny Weasley est maintenant en couple avec Harry Potter

Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Loufocalove et 943 autres personnes aiment le changement de situation de Ginny Weasley

Neville Londubat est maintenant en couple avec Loufocalove

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 404 autres personnes aiment le changement de situation de Neville Londubat

Ron Weasley a publié dans "Hogwarts it's my home" : « C'est la soirée des révélations amoureuses ou bien… ? »

Hermione Granger a commenté la publication de Ron Weasley : « Bon, puisque tout le monde se lance… »

Ron Weasley a répondu au commentaire de Hermione Granger : « Non, pas toi ?! »

Hermione Granger est maintenant en couple avec Drago Malfoy

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ont publié sur le mur de Hermione Granger : « QUOI ? »

Lucius Malfoy a publié sur le mur de Drago Malfoy : « Je te reni, tu es une honte, un traitre à ton sang… Et je te déshérite ! »

Blaise Zabini, Loufocalove et 1394 autres personnes aiment le changement de situation de Hermione Granger


End file.
